If Love Was The Answer
by LonelyAlbatross
Summary: Starts a little before the war comes. The war actually comes. People will die. People will be sad. This is a tragedy. There is a way to turn human. Vampires all go bye bye.


_If I owned Twilight, I would hesitate to even scar the beautiful vampires. Many people will die, so obviously I do not own Twilight._

What is Hope?

* * *

**It hurt me beyond anything else to have to choose between them.**

Edward and Renesmee.

They were the two precious anchors to my life. If they were to be gone, I wondered if I would simply cease to exist. Yet life was still forced such choices into my hands, and I looked to them now.

In my hands were the passports and identifications for Jacob and Renesmee. I was betting on their happily ever after, giving up my own and Edward's. Love was a bitter concept, I loved Edward too much to be able to lose him, but if we could be so happy in life, death would be no different, right?

That was the solemn hope I clung to which allowed me to choose my daughter over my beloved.

I couldn't cry anymore, but tears were flowing down my flawless vampire skin. Sadness so unbearable it was only right that I shrivel away and die right there from the excruciating pain not even comparable to the change in becoming immortal.

Similar to it though, I was being burned from the inside out. A pain I would not have been able to imagine before, and yet it was so real in front of me down.

I didn't need air anymore, and yet I gasped for it.

I didn't need warmth anymore, and yet I yearned for it.

I wanted nothing more than to disappear and wake into a happy dream where Edward and I would be happy forever. We would be in a world where pain was nothing more than a concept, impossible to bring into reality.

My time with Edward was over however. That much I knew. There was no more time left for us. Though our happily ever after was short-lived, it was going to last an eternity. I believed that to the depths of my soul, of my being.

I swallowed hard, pushing back the pain so I could stand strong and fight for the future I was ready to sacrifice everything for.

I took stacks and stacks of cash, stuffing it blindly into a backpack. I composed myself every few minutes and continued to pack the essentials. The last thing I put into the bag was a letter I had spent countless days and nights thinking.

It wasn't fair really. Even though Renesmee could be saved from death, she would never truly be allowed to live. She would be forced into hiding her entire life. She would never find the break from the Volturi seeking her, she would bound by a curse I had laid her.

_No_. I thought to myself firmly._ I do not regret giving birth to her_.

I loved Renesmee. There was no truer fact in the universe. I wanted for her a happy life, and I was going to sacrifice my own for that. What truly hurt was that it would not be enough, no matter how much I sacrificed for her, I could not give her the life that I truly wanted her to have.

Jacob was all she would ever have.

I loved Jacob just as much.

A foolish giggle emerged from me then as I recalled when I had first learned of his imprint. The very thought of my best friend, someone who I loved so much, being in love with my daughter. It repulsed me.

I didn't know why then, but now as I saw on the bed of Edward's and my little cottage in the forest, it was because I knew even then that I would be giving them both up for each other.

Neither of them belonged to me anymore, and I had to accept that. Sooner or later.

I closed the bag then, and stored it away until the time would come. I stood in the middle of the bedroom I shared with Edward. Every thought of his touch, every memory of his face, every word he had ever said to me, returned to me then. My mind was betraying me of all the reasons why what I was about to do was so hard.

The footsteps outside the room surprised me, and I looked up keenly to see the door open. Edward had a smile on his face, reaching his beautiful topaz eyes when he saw me.

"I've been looking for you Bella." He murmured in his enchanting voice. I was never going to get enough of it.

"Hey Edward." I replied, as awkwardly as ever.

"What have you been doing here by yourself?" He said taking a few long strides over to hold my hands.

I smiled at him, unable to help it. I was so glad that he wasn't able to hear my thoughts, that meant the smile he brought to my face would be enough to cover up the lies I couldn't say. "I was just thinking about what was going to happen."

I regretted my words instantly when they erased Edward's crooked smile. My favorite smile.

"Bella." He said softly, as if he were talking to Renesmee. "Don't think too much on it Bella. Everything will be alright." He took my left hand with our bonded rings touching as he entwined his fingers with mine. "We're meant to be together. I love you, and I will make sure that nothing hurts you, or Renesmee."

I held my breath and smiled again. "I know you will." I leaned towards him. My voice gave nothing away, but I knew if I had continued to look at him, my face would have certainly been a dead giveaway.

Edward embraced me softly for the moment, without anymore of the hesitation he had once possessed when I was still a fragile human. It was ironic really, that I would die after finally obtaining immortality.

"Come on." I said softly, pulling back. "Let's go back to the house."

Edward nodded, and we walked back to the glass mansion where eighteen vampires now resided in waiting of the Volturi. They all did a pleasant job of hiding the tension that now shrouded the Cullen household. They actually tried to mingle among one another, somewhat.

I laughed as Benjamin sparked Emmett's hair slightly on fire for his mate's amusement. I turned away before Emmett noticed, there would be a few glass walls to fix later.

Edward walked with me upstairs to find Carlisle, standing dazed in front of Alice's room. I stood where I was as Edward walked forward, placing a hand on Carlisle's shoulder. Carlisle looked to Edward surprised, like he had completely lost himself in another world.

It was rare to catch vampires offguard, but it seemed to happen often now with everyone thinking about the impending future.

"Oh Edward, it's you."

Edward had a sad look on his face I wished I could take away. "Alice sent many people to us, she's not gone. She's still watching out for us."

Carlisle forced him a smile, he'd had centuries of practice, but his smile still had a false edge to it. He loved Alice, and the fact that she left with Jasper implied strongly that she didn't see a future for us, any at all.

The past and present were all we had now, and there wasn't even any way left to enjoy it. We were all sitting ducks expecting out impending doom.

"I understand Edward." Carlisle said giving a small chuckle. "It does do me shame to have to receive such kind words from my own son."

Edward returned his chuckle with a grin. "I'm not your son for nothing." He said positively. "Everything will be alright."

"I certainly do hope so." Carlisle answered with more confidence, but still nothing notable.

Renesmee walked out of her room then with Rosalie right behind her. She caught sight of us and ran to me immediately. Rosalie smiled warmly behind her.

"Mother!" Renesmee murmured, her voice as wind chimes, ringing with affection. "Auntie Rose just showed me how to make a paper rose."

She opened her small, delicate hands to reveal a small paper folded rose. "That's beautiful." I looked up to Rosalie to smile at her in thanks. I was very thankful to have Rosalie by Renesmee's side, protecting her as well.

I picked Renesmee up then, holding her to me side and turned to Edward. Edward gave me a smile as Renesmee reached for my cheek. Images of her working hard to learn the rose with Rosalie filled my mind, and a blissful joy followed that reflected her own.

Edward was in front of me then, reaching for Renesmee.

He turned to me, "You wanted to keep talking with Zafrina and training right?"

I nodded.

"I'll take care of Renesmee then." He offered.

I chuckled. "Only if you can keep her from the overly-protective aunt and grandfather!" I said as Rosalie gave Edward a scowl and Carlisle looked up, surprised.

He gave me a light laugh before I headed back downstairs.

"Where's Zafrina?" I questioned when I saw Tanya.

"She's in the forest hunting."

I thanked Tanya and went around the living room to the couch where Jacob was lying down pretending to rest. I could tell from his breathing that he was actually quite awake.

"Pouty because Rosalie took Renesmee?"

Jacob sighed, his sham no match for vampires. "Yes." He answered in defeat, he laid an arm over his eyes. "Damn blonde."

I took a seat next to him. "I never got a chance to apologize to you… concerning Renesmee."

Jacob sat up, his eyes wide. "I never thought you would." His eyes were full of fear, as if he was witnessing the end of the world, myself apologizing. I was slightly offended by his reaction, as if I didn't admit to my faults.

I sighed. "Well, I want to apologize now. I shouldn't have been so angry. It just came on rather unexpected… to have you be in love with a newborn and all. I mean… I mean it was like that with what you said about Seth but that was… not you… not her and that was totally diff—"

Jacob began to rudely laugh in my face. If I were still human, I would have beamed red.

"Nice to see that the awkward Bella I know is still in there."

I tried to give him my best angry glare, but knew that I was nothing more than a miffed kitten. Even as a vampire I still very harmless. I was just a lot sturdier now, which made all the difference.

Another sigh escaped me as I remembered what I really wanted to say. "I'm very thankful for you Jacob, to watch over Renesmee, right from the start."

"Bella…" Jacob said slowly. "Why are you acting so defeated?"

Of course it would be Jacob to see right through me. It was always the best friend.

"I'm not acting defeated." I lied. Bad idea.

Jacob gave me an awkward stare that I was happy to see I could now match. Becoming immortal did help a little at least.

"Bella," Jacob waved a hand behind me to all the vampires socializing around. His voice was soft and tender, similar to the one he had used to stop the pain in my heart. "Renesmee convinced all these people to help us, from a single touch, a single opening into her heart. I don't think even Aro can resist her, and least he won't want to harm her."

Jacob's voice was even more certain than Edward's had been. His trust in Renesmee sparked a little bit of hope in me.

I gave Jacob a smile, remembering why I loved him so much. "Thank you Jacob. I needed to hear that."

He smiled back, puppy-dog grin. "Anytime Bella."

* * *

I came home from watching Breaking Dawn Part II, ending the renown Twilight Saga... T'was pity. Anyways, at 12:30 I started to make a drabble version of a story in my head where many sad things happened that did not happen in the movie. This first chapter was not changed since I wrote this half-asleep.

Leave me your thoughts, thanks!


End file.
